Projects included are: 1) A follow-up of young black men. In the current year we studied the development of childhood deviance in these men, identifying causal sequences of behavior. 2) A study of school and police records over two generations. We found parents' arrests to be powerful predictors of delinquency in their children. Conformity in the extended family tended to ameliorate the parents' effects to a small degree. 3) A study of depression, drinking, and suicidal ideation in 219 older black and white patients and controls. Equally as many blacks as whites had depression, but fewer attempted suicide or belived that suicide was ever justified. 4) A record net for identifying an unbiased sample of alcoholics. One hundred seventy-seven black men without alcoholism in 1965 have been traced through police and hospital records to see whether those whose earlier records resembled records of alcoholics did develop alcoholism. 5) Screening interviews have been developed for five psychiatric diagnoses (hysteria, alcoholism, depression, anxiety neurosis, and antisocial personality) and validated by retrospective and prospective studies for the first two diagnoses. 6) In the course of a follow-up study of Vietnam veterans, information about drugs, alcohol, depression, and deviance had been collected. Pre-service non-drug deviance has been found to be a powerful predictor of liability to readdiction in former narcotic addicts who resumed use after return.